WON 1 - Początek przygody
Właśnie mija miesiąc od wybuchu wielkiej wojny. Toczy się ona między kilkoma rasami, jednak największy "udział" w jej rozpoczęciu miało przybycie rasy Saiyan na Ziemię (ich rodzima planeta Vegeta została zniszczona przez kometę) oraz powiązany z tym wzrost aktywności demonów. Codziennie ginie mnóstwo istnień. Wojna zbiera ogromne żniwo. Kto powstrzyma ten konflikt? Kilkanaście wojowników już zaczyna przygotowania, jednak czy podołają temu zadaniu? Przejdźmy do rzeczy.... - Ka! Me! Ha! Me! HA! - wystrzeliłem falę Ki w kierunku mojego przeciwnika, który wyczerpany już trwającą od 30 minut walką padł od tego ataku - Dobrze Mateusz, robisz ogromne postępy! - pochwalił mnie trener - Na dziś koniec - dodał - To był ciężki dzień... - powiedziałem se w myślach, bo w końcu trening trwał od 12 do 22, z krótkimi przerwami - Te, Matson! - krzyknął jeden z innych uczniów - Co? - zapytałem, po czym ujrzałem twarz Adriana Shane'a, "starego" kumpla - Nieźle se radzisz - skomplementował mnie "Dans", bo taka była jego ksywa - Dziena, ty też - "zrewanżowałem" mu się - Ciekawe, jakbyś se poradził ze mną - dodał "z uśmieszkiem" (uśmieszek nie bez powodu, w końcu radzi sobie równie dobrze, jak ja) - Ta, tylko kiedy trafi się okazja? - zapytałem nieco ironicznie - Kiedyś się trafi.... - odpowiedział Adrian - Taaa.... - odparłem - Słyszałeś może o "Próbie" organizowanej przez czterech "Najsilniejszych"? - zapytałem o to, co ma być organizowane przez "Najsilniejszych", czyli Goku, Vegetę, Bardocka i Broly'ego, bo to oni mają najwięcej do powiedzenia w klanie Saiyan. - Podobno ten, który przejdzie próbę, stanie się Super Saiyaninem - powiedział Shane - Wybiorą tylko najsilniejszych, więc się postaraj chłopie - dodał - Na pewno się będę starał! A teraz zmykam do chaty, żegnoj - po wypowiedzeniu tych słów użyłem Błyskawicznej Transmisji, by znaleźć się w domu ---- Tymczasem o 3 w nocy obudziły mnie jakieś wybuchy... - Co do kaczki? - wyskoczyłem z wyra i wyjrzałem przez okno - Demony atakują! Pobudka!!!! - krzyczał zarządca wiochy W ciągu kilku sekund przebrałem się z pidżamy w mój codzienny strój i wylatując przez okno zacząłem atakować wszystkie demony na drodze. Jeden po drugim padały od moich uderzeń Ki. Jednak, gdy już wszystkie słabsze demony zostały pobijane, pojawił się demon o imieniu Garlic. Ku mojemu nieszczęściu, moje ataki nie robiły na nim większego wrażenia... ''- To wszystko, chłopczyku? - zapytał z diabelskim uśmieszkiem Garlic, który był ok. 2x większy niż ja - Myślałem, że takiego Saiyanina stać na więcej - dodał - Cholera, nie dam mu rady! - powiedziałem w myślach ''Po tych słowach, demon rozpoczął swój atak, nieźle mi się dostało, gdyż przyjąłem kilka mocnych ciosów w tułów.... Potem pojawił się Shane.... - Ty tutaj robisz za "jenerała"? - spytał żartobliwie Adi - Może zamiast gadania przejdźmy do walki, dzieciaczku? - odparł demon - No, dajesz gimbusie - Shane w swoim stylu zaorał przeciwnika, jednak zaraz dostał wpierdziel mocniejszy niż ja, był ledwo co przytomny.. - Żałosne śmiecie.... - skomentował to Garlic - Jak żeś mnie nazwał?! - udało mi się wstać, po czym pod wpływem gniewu opanowałem Kaio-Ken, którego uczyłem się od jakiegoś czasu - Nie będzie mnie taki ktoś jak ty nazywał nas śmieciami! - Saiyańska duma mnie ogarnęła, po czym ruszyłem na demona, którego niemiłosiernie zacząłem nawalać. - Skąd ty masz tyle mocy? - zapytał zszokowany demon - Full Pompa tryb aktywowany - zażartował se Adrian w myślach, jednocześnie się przy tym uśmiechając - To jest Kaio-Ken - odparłem thumb - Kaio-co? - zapytał ten giganciuch - Ty już dobrze słyszałeś, King-Kongu - zażartowałem se z niego, po czym ułożyłem ręce tak, jakbym trzymał piłkę, i przyłożyłem je do prawego boku - Ka! Me! - Hehe, zaraz pewien Dracjusz zniknie - po raz kolejny w myślach ironizuje Shane - Ha! Me! - po wykrzyknięciu tych dwóch sylab, między moimi dłońmi pojawiła się niebieskawa kula energii - To twój koniec, zjarany śmieciu! HAAA! - Wystrzeliłem wiązkę energii, która pozbawiła Garlica istnienia. - Kurde, oni (w sensie, że "Najsilniejsi") go chyba wybiorą do tej próby... - pomyślał Shane, po czym stracił przytomność Po zabiciu demona upadłem na kolana ze zmęczenia, jednak po krótkim odsapnięciu wstałem..... - Łooo, nieźle cię ten grzyb zjechał - powiedziałem w myślach i wziąłem nieprzytomnego Adriana "na plecy" i poleciałem z nim do bazy medycznej ---- Tydzień później, leczony w specjalnej maszynie Adrian został całkowicie wyleczony i po badaniach opuścił bazę medyczną. W międzyczasie trenowałem, by osiągnąć Kaio-Ken x2. Pół godziny później Adi dołączył do mnie, po czym zaczęliśmy trenować razem. Ledwie zdążyłem opanować podwojoną moc Kaio-Kenu, gdy przyleciał niespodziewany gość..... ''- Yo! - powiedział "ktoś" - A ty to niby kto? - zapytałem się typa - Kim jestem, to się dowiesz w swoim czasie. Leccie ze mną, gdy będziemy na miejscu, to zaczaicie, o co biega. - odparł typo w pelerynie z kapturem i dosyć znajomym gi - Powinniśmy z tym kapturnikiem lecieć? - zapytałem szeptem Adiego? - Ciekawi mnie, o co w tym biega, więc polećmy - odparł Shane ''Polecieliśmy za zakapturzoną postacią, po 10 minutach lotu znaleźliśmy się przed główną siedzibą Saiyan, tam "urzędują" tylko najsilniejsi, po czym zacząłem domyślać się, kto się kryje pod tym kapturem ''-'' Przecież to jest najważniejsza saiyańska siedziba! - "wrzasnął" Adi - Zgadza się - odpowiedział kapturnik - Zaraz, ten głos, to gi, czy to nie jest.... Tak, to musi być on! - doszedłem do wniosku, że tym kapturnikiem może być tylko.. Son Goku, ale czemu po nas przyleciał? Zakapturzona postać zdjęła kaptur, po czym moje domysły okazały się w 100% prawdziwe - S-S-S-Son Goku?! - wpadł w zaskoczenie Shane - Tak, to ja, zostaliście tutaj wezwani ze względu na wasze ostatnie postępy, wy ze wszystkich młodych Saiyan jesteście najbliżej osiągnięcia Super Saiyanina - Że co?? - zapytałem z zaskoczeniem - Będziecie trenować pod okiem najlepszych, w tym ze mną, wzmocnicie się i przy okazji nauczycie się nowych technik; Sposób na stanie się SSJ'em (nie będę pisał pełnej nazwy, leń tego nie chce xD) jest tylko jeden - trzeba wpaść w prawdziwy gniew, wtedy przebudzi się w was prawdziwy wojownik. - dodał nasz "Miszczu" Goku - Tego to ja się nie spodziewałem - odparłem - To mnie zaszczyt pierdzielnął - z uradowaniem powiedział Dans Po tych słowach Goku skierowaliśmy się do środka bazy, gdzie wskazano nam nasz nowy pokój i oprowadzono nas gdzie co jest, po czym jak to "kultura wymaga", silniejsi "bracia" odprowadzili nas pod drzwi od pokoju, gdzie się "rozpakowaliśmy" i "walnęliśmy w kimono". ---- Następnego dnia.... - Wszyscy młodzi wskazani przez nas mają się stawić na placu treningowym za 10 minut! - przekazał taką informację za pośrednictwem głośników Vegeta Wyskoczyłem z wyra, lądując na głowie po czym zrobiłem salto i stanąłem na nogach - Zasady jak w ludzkim wojsku, hę? - pomyślałem se tak Adi dalej chrapał, więc naturalnie, z pompą, trza było go obudzić :D - WSTOWOJ ŚPIOCHU, NIE BĄDŹ DROCEK! - krzyknąłem na poziomie cholerawieilu decybeli, a Shane prawie by zrobił dziurę w suficie z przestraszenia - Ała, musiałeś? - zapytał przecierający oczy Shane - Tak, za 9 minut mamy być na placu treningowym, taki rozkaz nom doli - odpowiedziałem Przebraliśmy się w codzienne ciuchy, ja dodatkowo chlasnąłem se zimną wodą w twarz, żeby nie przysypiać xD Następnie poszliśmy na miejsce wytyczone przez przełożonych. Było to ogromne pole podzielone na 4 części, oddzielone niewysokimi murkami. Samo pole było otoczone przez szklaną kopułę, na której szczycie znajduje się dosyć duża maszyna - jest to generator grawitacji i inne gadżety w jednym - Witam was wszystkich, młodzi i utalentowani wojownicy, dziś odbędziecie pierwszy, prawdziwy trening z najlepszymi wojownikami wśród wszystkich Saiyan. Spokojnie, na początku będziemy was obserwować, walczyć z nami w ramach treningu będą ci, co pokażą się z najlepszej strony. Pokażcie, co potraficie! - wygłosił swoje przemówienie Goku - Teraz was podzielimy na 4 grupy, według podziału sektorów - dodał - Osoby z północnego sektora do mnie! - powiedział Bardock, po czym odleciał w stronę prawego górnego fragmentu pola - Zachodni sektor, za mną! - powiedział wyróżniajacy się nietypowym ubiorem Broly, po czym wraz z uczniami skierował się ku lewemu dolnemu fragmentowi - Wschodni sektor do mnie! - powiedział Goku, który zebrawszy Saiyanów ze wschodniego sektora wyruszył z nimi na prawy dolny fragment - Południowy sektor, na lewy górny róg! - powiedział dosyć doniośle Vegeta, po czym wraz z innymi polecieliśmy za Vegetą na wskazany fragment - Jestem Vegeta, były saiyański książę, i to ja będę doglądał waszym treningom, zrobie z was prawdziwych wojowników! - powiedział nasz nowy "miszcz" - Ustawcie się w szeregu i odliczajcie. - 1, 2, 3 ..... 60 ... 65 ... 70 ... 75 - na liczbie 75 zakończyło się odliczanie - W porządku, teraz przyzwyczaimy was do nienaturalnego ciążenia, zanim zaczniecie trenować - powiedział Vegeta, po czym na polu pojawiły się Saibaimany (takie zielone, małe stworki) - Każdy z was musi złapać swojego Saibaimana, są one ponumerowane. Będziecie to robić początkowo przy grawitacji x10, potem x40, x100, x200, x300. Są one przystosowane do grawitacji, w której będziecie je gonić, w ten sposób szybko nabierzecie mocy i szybkości, do dzieła! - dodał Po tych słowach wszyscy zaczęli uganiać zielonych gnojków. 4 godziny później... - Chodź no tu, zgrzybiały grzybie - krzyczałem do swojego "ogórka" nie mogąc go złapać - "Come to Daddy!" - zawołał Dans do swojego - Mam cię! - zawołał jakiś tam typo, któremu Saibaiman zwiał w ostatniej chwili thumb|left - Łoo ty, to ci dopiero gnojki - krzyknął jeszcze inny typ Ta uganianka doprowadziła do tego, że w końcu zaczęli się wszyscy zderzać ze sobą.. ---- ''- Zarządzam przerwę! - zawołał "Miszczu" - Idzie wam zauważalnie lepiej, niż poprzedniemu pokoleniu. Nie spoczywajcie jednak na laurach! Za 2 godziny wracacie tutaj i kontynuujuemy, nie będzie żadnego komunikatu - dodał - Uff, w końcu - powiedziałem, po czym Saibaimany uciekły do maszynerii - mordercze te treningi - dodałem - Nie dziw się, byliśmy ciężsi niż Godzilla i King Kong razem wzięte... - odparł Danseł - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja idę coś wszamać, a potem się zdrzemnę - powiedziałem ziewając przy tym - Jak wolisz, ja se tutaj trochę pozwiedzam wiochę ''*Le 2 godziny później powrót do treningów, 20 minut po kontynuacji.... - Mam cię ty zgrzybiały grzybie ty! - powiedziałem łapiąc "zielonego" za łapę - Brawo, teraz poczekaj na resztę - powiedział "kołcz" Sześć godzin później.... ''- Dobrze wam idzie młodziki, nie sądziłem, że macie taki talent. Jutro trening na 300G. Powiem wam tylko, że jak na razie prawie ukończyliście najłatwiejszą formę treningu. Później będzie znacznie ciężej, a teraz rozejść się! - powiedział "Warzywko", bo tak zaczęliśmy nazywać Vegetę ze względu na to, od jakiego wyrazu pochodzi jego imię. Po tych słowach wszyscy rozproszyli się po wiosce, część robiła "gadu gadu", a część trenowała na pobliskiej górze. Ja i Dans należeliśmy do tej drugiej grupy. - Mati, no ale postarej się no tutej! - krzyknął Dans po czym poleciał na mnie z zamiarem "kopas z butas w mordas" - Hehe, ja się tylko rozgrzewam! - odparłem, po czym w ułamku sekundy pojawiłem się za nim i zasadziłem cios w plecki, po czym aktywowałem Kaio-ken. - Te, ale do treningu to mi tu sterydów nie brać! - Tylko ciebie sprawdzałem - *Le cofnięcie Kaio-kenu ''I taki "poważny" trening trwał jeszcze przez kilka godzin, a potem zmordowani wróciliśmy do "baraków" i "walnęliśmy się na starą" (Tak jak to mawia moja babcia xD). ---- Kilka tygodni później, po wielu wyczerpujących treningach, zostaliśmy wraz z Adim wyróżnieni wśród wszystkich trenujących do "mistrzowskiego treningu", gdyż nasze poziomy mocy osiągnęły największy wzrost spośród wszystkich. Dans opanował technikę Garlic-Ho, a ja nauczyłem się ataku Big Bang. - A więc to wy jesteście najlepszymi z młodych wojowników.. - powiedział Goku - Mateusz i Adrian.... Teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy - dodał - Po analizie waszych stylów walki uznaliśmy, że ty, Sharp, będziesz trenował u boku Kakarota, a ty, Shane, będziesz szkolony przeze mnie - wyjaśnił Vegeta Bez zbędnego gadu gadu wyruszyłem za Kakarotem do pobliskiego pasma gór, natomiast Dans za Vegetą poleciał na pustkowie w pobliżu północnej granicy - Dobra, z racji tego, że jest późno, odpoczniemy w pobliskiej wiosce, a jutro zaczniemy trenować - powiedział mój nowy mentor ---- Nazajutrz - Pięciokrotny Kaio-Ken! - krzyknąłem wzmacniając swój Kaio-Ken pięciokrotnie, po czym trafiłem Goku prosto w bok, przez co odleciał na kilkanaście metrówthumb - Pięciokrotny.... Ten młody Saiyanin szybko pojmuje, o co w tym biega... - pomyślał Goku, który postanowił przestać się "cackać" - Teraz staraj się walczyć tak, jakbyś walczył o swoje życie, sprawdzimy owoc twoich treningów! Zacząłem więc od próby wymierzenia prawego sierpowego, jednak Kakarot skutecznie uniknął mój atak. Zaraz po tym starałem się wykonać "combo", jednak każde natarcie było albo skutecznie blokowane, albo unikane. - Jesteś nieskupiony i przez to słabo ci idzie, skoncentruj się i zaatakuj jeszcze raz! - powiedział zniesmaczony moją postawą starszy Saiyanin - Nie wiem, czy jestem godny treningu z tobą - odparłem - Ale o czym ty teraz mówisz? Jak najbardziej możesz ze mną trenować, po prostu zaprzątasz sobie głowę niepotrzebnymi sprawami. A teraz zaatakuj mnie jeszcze raz. Wykonałem głęboki wdech i wydech, a następnie znowu zaatakowałem, tym razem jednak moje ciosy były celne i przebijały gardy stawiane przez mojego mistrza ---- W tym samym czasie, na treningu Shane'a - Dobra, tutaj będziesz pod moim okiem trenować przez najbliższy czas. Zacznijmy od sprawdzenia twojej mocy. Zaatakuj mnie. - powiedział Vegeta W tym momencie młody Saiyanin rzucił się na doświadczonego księcia Saiyan, wykonał kilka mocnych i precyzyjnych uderzeń, a następnie posłał falę Ki, w efekcie Vegeta odleciał i rąbnął w ziemię. - Dobrze, o to chodzi! - po tych słowach Vegeta skontrował Dansę, uderzając go z "młota" a następnie ciskając kopniakiem. - Nie mogę się poddawać - powiedział Adi, po czym odzyskując równowagę skoncentrował energię w pięści i uderzył. ---- Minęły około 2-3 tygodnie, a treningi powoli dobiegały końca. Poznałem wiele technik i "zagrywek" w walce, tak samo Dans. To miało być jednak przygotowanie do prawdziwego zadania... - Myślę, że posiadłeś już wystarczające umiejętności. Dobrze się spisałeś. Teraz leć za mną. - powiedział Son Goku, po czym odleciałem za nim do miejsca treningu Adiego z Vegetą Kilka minut później - Ktoś się zbliża! - zaalarmował Shane wyczuwając Ki należące do Goku i mnie, jednak nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy - To Kakarot i twój przyjaciel - powiedział Vegeta - Vegeta, myślę, że oni już są gotowi na prawdziwe zadanie. - powiedział "poszarpaniec" (chodzi o Goku, ma taki charakterystyczny fryz) - Racja. A więc posłuchajcie, z racji, że jesteście już jednymi z najsilniejszych Saiyan, to wyruszycie w podróż po planecie. Znajdźcie sprzymierzeńców, którzy również są przeciwni wojnie i zrobią wszystko, by doprowadzić do jej zakończenia. Nie jest to ważne, z jakiego klanu są, ale prawdopodobnie będą na waszym poziomie. - powiedział Vegeta - Powodzenia, weźcie z wioski to, co wam się przyda i ruszajcie w drogę! - powiedział Goku - W końcu coś się będzie dziać! - powiedziałem patrząc się podekscytowanym spojrzeniem w niebo thumb|left I w ten oto sposób dwójka młodych, aczkolwiek już silnych Saiyan opuściła saiyańskie tereny. Przed nimi długa i daleka podróż. Jak się potoczy ich los? Czy stadium Super Saiyanina jest w ich zasięgu? Oni są jedną z niewielu szans na koniec długotrwałej wojny. Czeka ich wiele wyzwań i przygód. CDN :P Kategoria:Seria War of Nations Kategoria:Maati Kategoria:Odcinki